Today's Dish, A Slice of Sebastian
by Rosemonde
Summary: After 10 years of being a demon, Ciel still hasn't and won't consume a soul! Sebastian feeds him his blood in erotic ways to sustain Ciel's weakening body, but he can't do much more as he watches his lover/master slowly die or starvation... Or can he?


******Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.**

**Thanks for checking "Today's Dish, a Slice of Sebastian". This fanfic has a theme that is, just like what the title says, involving Ciel getting a taste of Sebastian - literally.**

**I also have a habit of not keeping up with ffs I write, but I'll be sure to keep up with this one if you all are willing to read! _Just be sure to review and give feedback!_**

**This is rated M for adult themes and future violence, etc. The adult themes get progressively more intense with each chapter, might I add. Also, this is YAOI, so trust me, this chic in the beginning doesn't have much significance as you'll find out a couple sentences in...**

* * *

_Day 1: Early Morning_

She hugs Ciel close to her naked body, clutching his small body desperately to hers. Quietly she whispers, her cracked lips brushing against his soft ear, "I hope I was of some use to the demons…"

The woman closes her eyes, taking a deep breath that was violently cut off by Ciel's hand as his fingers grasp her stopped heart. Body falling onto a bed of crimson snow, the woman's lifeless, open eyes gaze up at the waning moon; her lips are curved delicately into a smile, a frozen tear of joy glistening under the docile moonlight on her colorless face.

"Bocchan."

Ciel turns his head slightly to glance at Sebastian with eyes burning of desire and hatred – the eyes of a demon lusting after hunger and longing. Sebastian sighs and kneels before the dead woman's body, placing his long coat over the corpse.

"Sebastian," Ciel says, grabbing the butler's shirt sleeve as Sebastian begins to stand up.

An eyebrow raised inquiringly, the other looks at his master expectantly.

"Get me another."

Eyes flitting to the fresh corpse, Sebastian hesitantly replies, "Bocchan… This is the third one this month."

Ciel sneers, glaring down at the lovely face of the dead woman. "It's their own fault for being useless."

"They wouldn't be so useless if you _ate _them instead of killing them, Bocchan," Sebastian calmly provides, delicately brushing Ciel's hand from his arm.

"How could I if they only _pity_ me? Their souls would taste as bad as their pity feels!" Ciel barks at the butler.

The force behind his hold being able to have crushed a human's bones, Sebastian grips Ciel's wrist. "You wouldn't know the taste of souls since you yourself have not ever had one even after your ten years of being a demon, Bocchan."

Provoked, Ciel's free hand, covered in the woman's blood, slaps Sebastian across the face, smearing blood on Sebastian's cheek. "Don't defy me and just do as I say! You won't, can't, betray me like the others! I won't let you!"

Biting down on the cloth of his glove, Sebastian slips the glove from his hand with his teeth. Smiling compassionately, Sebastian wipes away the tears welling up in Ciel's eyes with his bare thumb. After licking the liquid from his finger, Sebastian murmurs, "I'm just worried for you, Bocchan."

There is a moment of pause before Ciel suddenly pushes himself free of Sebastian's grip.

"I don't need _your_ pity, Sebastian!" he hisses, standing up and beginning to walk away.

"You misunderstand. I don't pity Bocchan."

Whipping around, Ciel screams at the still crouching butler, "Then _what_?"

Sebastian looks into his master's face, silently, with smoldering crimson eyes.

"Tch, so you feel nothing? As I would guess, since I forced you into being my butler for all of eternity." Grimacing at the memory, Ciel lightly taps just under his right eye, where the Faustian Contract sign remains engraved in his iris. Continuing, Ciel says, "You must be suffering, right? Of how you need to stay by me, a demon stuck in a child's body no matter how much time passes?"

"No, Bocchan, I don't regret, but I do suffer because of you," Sebastian answers tauntingly, gazing at the other unwaveringly.

Pissed, Ciel does what he always does to Sebastian when annoyed or angry: he goes in for a slap.

But Sebastian catches Ciel's hand, holding it between his own two, larger hands.

"Sebastian, let go of me!" Ciel tries feebly to escape Sebastian's grip.

"I love you, Ciel."

Immediately all movement became distilled, maybe from the shock of the proclamation, or possibly from Ciel's name, for the first time, being spoken in Sebastian's sensual baritone voice.

Repeating the sinful phrase, Sebastian softly whispers, "I love Bocchan."

Staring into the depths of Sebastian's gaze, Ciel is forcefully pulled in by the butler's raw emotions just as Sebastian had been forced to remain with him.

"Don't say that again," Ciel mutters, looking away from him but being awkwardly aware of Sebastian's hands.

Closing his eyes tightly, Sebastian bears the pain of rejection gallantly, managing to comply, "Yes… Bocchan."

"I told you not to say it again!" Ciel protests loudly, giving Sebastian an exasperated look.

Sebastian's expression morphs from a subdued, pained look to that of confusion and curiosity. _Does this mean Bocchan didn't not like my confession?_ A sliver of hope planted itself in Sebastian's cold heart, festering into excitement and confidence in his feelings; a budding of emotion that, with another rejection, would completely crush him.

Ciel explains after seeing Sebastian's confusion, "Don't call me 'Bocchan' anymore – my name is Ciel, so use it. And I'm not young anymore, even if I'm stuck in a child's body, I'm technically 23."

Sebastian intently asks while clasping Ciel's hand even tighter, "Bocchan, does this mean that my feelings have been received?"

Ciel only glares at Sebastian with an expression of expectation.

Realizing his mistake, Sebastian says with a crooked smile, "Old habits die hard…"

Seeing the aggravation of Ciel's face, Sebastian closes his eyes and waits to the typical slap on the cheek, but instead he feels the light touch of soft lips kiss his forehead. Opening his eyes, Sebastian stares at Ciel's face that is oh so close to his own.

Their breath warms each other's faces in the frosty air, both of their cheeks growing a bright pink from warmth rather than coldness as they gaze at each other silently.

"Ciel…" Sebastian murmurs seductively, longing lathered thickly in his tone.

Hearing his name called so tenderly, spoken with such desire, Ciel couldn't help but echo with a slight cry, "Sebastian…!"

Their lips only brush against each other at first, teasing the soft flesh of their mouths, but then the desire of the other grew too much to bear. Sebastian's skilled tongue slips its way into Ciel's mouth, tracing the edge of the latter's teeth with the tip of his tongue. Ciel, not being skilled in the least, clumsily follows after Sebastian's example; unlike Sebastian, though, Ciel couldn't handle the bliss of such an unhygienic kiss and accidentally bit down on Sebastian's tongue.

The metallic taste of blood fills Ciel's mouth, but instead of disgust Ciel feels ecstasy. The younger begins to suckle on Sebastian's tongue, lapping up Sebastian's blood as their tongues moved in synch with one another. Ciel wasn't as hungry… Ciel, who hadn't eaten real sustenance in ten years, felt almost satiated. Almost.

Sebastian breaks the kiss first, moving away to look at Ciel. A rivulet of crimson blood trails down Sebastian's chin from the corner of his mouth.

Smiling teasingly, Sebastian says, "The perfect Ciel has been outdone by someone like me. What has this world come to?"

Blushing, Ciel retorts, "You just stole my kissing virginity when I didn't order you to. What has this world come to when the Phantomhive butler acts without command?"

Sebastian scoffs. "But I'm now more than _just_ the Phantomhive butler. I'm Ciel Phantomhive's _lover_."

Smirking, Ciel mutters, "Don't get ahead of yourself; we still have a contract as butler and servant, Sebastian."

Grinning, Sebastian moves away from Ciel, placing his right hand over his heart and saying, "Then I, Sebastian Michaelis, do hereby swear on the Faustian Contract a new oath, bound in blood, that I am now Ciel Phantomhive's faithful _lover_ whom will do any and all for the sake of my spouse." Sebastian takes Ciel's clean hand and kisses the top of it sweetly.

When Sebastian lifts his face to look up at Ciel's expression, the lingering feeling of Sebastian's kiss beckoned Ciel to lean down and whisper on Sebastian's lips, "I accept…"

Ciel licks the blood slowly flowing from Sebastian's mouth, and when that was all gone, began to move for his hand that was covered in the woman's blood.

Sebastian grabs Ciel's chin between his fingers, turning Ciel's head to face him.

"Our love is bound in blood," Sebastian says, "so I will not allow you to accept anyone else's blood but mine."

Sighing, Ciel begins to protest, "But I'm _hungry_."

"Then let me feed you…" Sebastian adds, "and teach you the techniques I've gathered over the years."

"But with all of your 'teachings' I'll have no time to feed."

Sebastian smiles. "Then what was it we did just now?" He flashes an even more dazzling grin. "We can do both at the same time."

Ciel doesn't hesitate. He connects their lips once more, hungrily searching for Sebastian's tongue.

But Sebastian breaks away before they did so much as a peck.

He looks at Ciel seriously, pressing, "Blood will only satiate you indefinitely. You _will_ need to consume souls."

"Yes," Ciel replies, "But right now blood _does _satiate me."

A combination of a scoff and a laugh escapes Sebastian's mouth. "As you command, Ciel, but I believe a change in venues is in order…" Sebastian glances distastefully over at the corpse.

Scooping up the boy in his arms princess style, Sebastian carries his beloved Ciel Phantomhive into the depths of a dark night, not even allowing the moon watch over their forms as they disappear from the scene.

Only in the distance could the silence faintly pick up, "Sebastian, just because I've a child's body and a male lover doesn't mean I have pride as a _man_! I order you to put me down this instant!"

And then all went silent once more, the setting distilled as all settles around the lifeless body of the naked woman basking under the soft chill of the moon.

* * *

"Sebastian! Do you plan to tease me forever?" Ciel mutters, looking up at his lover's face from where he lay cradled in Sebastian's arms.

Said demon glances down at Ciel and smiles, replying smoothly, "I do plan on being with you forever, but teasing, no – that'll be half of our eternity."

Ciel glares at Sebastian, his eyes turning from a beautiful sapphire blue to a fierce crimson.

With a slight laugh, Sebastian continues, "The other half of the time…" Sebastian slowly leans down, brushing his lips against Ciel's while whispering seductively, "Will be reserved for this."

Sebastian puts pressure on Ciel's mouth with his own; parting his lips slightly to allow Ciel's probing tongue into his mouth, Sebastian winces faintly as the wound on his tongue reopens. Hungrily Ciel begins lapping up the blood, moving his tongue against Sebastian's with intensity as saliva mixed with blood begins to trickle its way down both of their throats. Ciel moves away for air, gasping desperately while trying to swallow his meal.

Sebastian takes this moment to find the door handle leading into the bedroom. Walking from the dark hallway into the moonlit chambers of the Phantomhive summer estate, Sebastian catches a glimpse of Ciel's lustful expression. Eye patch removed, Ciel's eyes are watering, both of his irises a vivid shade of red that watch him passionately.

"More," Ciel demands, moving in for another kiss.

Sebastian closes his eyes, falling onto the bed gracefully; Ciel, awkwardly lying on top of Sebastian, tangles his small fingers into the latter's raven black hair.

Blushing, Ciel sits up, panting, and mumbles, "It's too difficult to drink…"

Glancing over at Sebastian, their gazes meet. Scoffing, Sebastian says in monotone, "Understood… Ciel."

Caressing Ciel's face in his hand, Sebastian gently rubs his thumb against the other's cheek. Ciel nuzzles into Sebastian touch, closing his eyes as the blush coloring his face grows warmer in Sebastian's hands. Connecting their passionate kiss once more, Sebastian seeks the insides of Ciel's red cheeks with his tongue.

In the process of kissing, Sebastian gently rolls over so that he's on top of Ciel, hugging Ciel's small body to his with a hand under Ciel's torso.

"Mph!" Ciel moans in protest, furrowing his eyebrows together as he looks up at Sebastian. Unable to make much more than muffled, erotic sounds of protest, Ciel begins to pound on Sebastian's chest with his small fist.

Breaking away, Sebastian teasingly murmurs, "Yes, My Lord?" He smiles mischievously, eyes narrowing in amusement as he gazes down at the boy.

"What possessed you to think you could dominate me like this? Don't forget who's in charge!" Ciel barks angrily, shoving against Sebastian with both arms in a futile attempt of getting the larger male off.

"Yes… Bocchan." Sebastian begins to sit up, purposely putting emphasis on his hips rubbing against Ciel as he moves from him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouts, grabbing the collar of Sebastian's coat threateningly. Staring at Sebastian, momentarily silent as he tries to see what Sebastian is thinking, Ciel continues leeringly, "I told you not to call me that."

Smiling, Sebastian answers obligingly, "But you are the master, and I am but the servant who is trying to follow orders… Which is to get off of you." Sebastian glances down to point out Ciel's hand that still gripped at his clothing.

"Tch, it can't be helped…" Ciel mutters under his breath. Then, not giving himself time to question his decision, Ciel closes the distance between them with another kiss. But this kiss was different… It wasn't like the others… No, this one had the passion that could lead to something else, something bigger… And Sebastian realized this.

Heart skipping a beat out of excitement from the idea of making Ciel agonize in bliss, Sebastian begins untying the bow around Ciel's neck. The sound of cloth slipping against cloth moved Sebastian to pin Ciel against the mattress, fingers intertwining as he holds him against his will into submission.

Abandoning his mouth, Sebastian trails Ciel's neck with his lips, leaving a slightly discolored path behind his searching lips from the remnants of blood in Sebastian's saliva. "I told you not-!" Ciel says in a heightened voice, which was suddenly cut off when Sebastian suckled on the delicate skin just under Ciel's jawbone.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispers against Ciel's neck while unfastening one button of the other's shirt at a time, "Ciel… Ciel…! I'll say it however many times you want me to, but only when we act as lovers…" Sebastian pinches Ciel's nipple with his pursed lips.

"N- _No_!" Ciel manages to protest. He grabs at Sebastian's hair, trying to pull his lover's face from his reacting chest.

Playfully licking the hardened flesh, Sebastian glances at Ciel's erotic expression and mumbles teasingly, "No…?"

"Nn... Don't… Make me say… Such embarrassing things… In this situation…" Ciel gasps as Sebastian continues to toy with his body.

Grinning with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, Sebastian watches Ciel's face as he tauntingly presses, "Say what in which sort of situation, _Ciel_…?"

Managing to prop himself on one elbow, Ciel looks from his tears at Sebastian and murmurs, "We… We're always lovers… Sebast- _ah_!" Ciel moans blissfully as Sebastian touches Ciel's virgin place with his long, slender, skillful fingers.

Lowering his face near the still clothed area, Sebastian begins to expertly slide Ciel's shorts from his slight waste. Rubbing his nose at Ciel's hips, the other begins to lightly kiss down the impeccable skin, suckling where the bone of Ciel's pelvis protruded from his hips.

Looking up to see Ciel's reaction, Sebastian stops short at the sight he finds.

Ciel had, from the shock and embarrassment of Sebastian's touch and teasing, fainted.

"Such is the pride of a Phantomhive, to faint when faced with so great an important matter…" Sebastian chuckles quietly.

Sighing, Sebastian slowly leans forward and kisses Ciel's forehead with closed, mimicking Ciel's action when having accepted his love for him. Retrieving Ciel's nightgown, Sebastian faithfully removes his beloved's clothing but immediately replaces it with the bed wear, only touching Ciel when necessary to slip an arm in the proper sleeve. Pulling the lavish covers over Ciel's small form, Sebastian gazes down at Ciel with sorrowful eyes.

"Together always as lovers…?" Sebastian mutters softly, touching his lips that still had the taste of Ciel on them. He turns away without casting another glance at his agonizingly tempting and vulnerable master. Moving from the room and shutting the door behind him, Sebastian leaves a sleeping Ciel in his chambers, abandoning the lovely dream that Ciel spoke of for the harshness of reality. "There is no such thing as forever… Everything must end eventually. It's a child's way of thinking if though otherwise."

* * *

Covering his face with a hand, Sebastian walks down the hallway silently, contemplating the ominous silence that seemed to follow him in his thoughts. It's been several hours since his exchange with Ciel, yet the dark sky still reminds Sebastian that it's early morning, the same moon having watched over them as they kissed.

_We're always lovers_.

Sebastian shuts his eyes tightly, shaking his head slightly as if to blur out the thought.

"Why does this bother me so much?" Sebastian rhetorically asks himself, sighing.

"Hnnn~ Sebas-chan~"

Cutting a seething glare in the direction of the voice, Sebastian says, "Grell-san, I have no time to deal with you."

Grell moves from the shadows, his red jacket a deep shade of purple under the moonlight. Glasses reflecting the soft light filtering through the windows of the corridor, Grell winks at the other and smiles, revealing a row of sharp teeth. Lowering his jaw and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his pinkie finger, Grell comments, "Oh? The only thing I know of that could make you have such a temper… That Phantomhive brat, neh?"

Sebastian stares forward in silence, not stopping walking as he moves for the kitchen.

Grinning in satisfaction, Grell purrs, "So I'm right… You know Sebas-chan, I've found a way… Now you won't have to be with him so constantly and can spend more time focusing on _me_~"

Turning abruptly, Sebastian hisses, "I'd rather be Lucifer's servant than spend more time than necessary with any shinigami, yourself at the utmost of my distaste."

Laughing, Grell approaches Sebastian and tilts his head. "I'll tell you if you give me a _kiss_~" Grell points to his lips, his green eyes narrowing seductively as he softly blows on Sebastian.

"How about an exchange of your life for your information?" Sebastian counters threateningly. He smiles at the shinigami, a cruel glint reflecting off of his crimson irises.

"Oh~ Hnnnn, Sebas-chan, anywhere but the face~" Grell blushes, rocking his body from side to side out of an attempt at innocent embarrassment.

"Grell-san…"

Grell looks up expectantly.

"Instead… I'll tell you my secret if you tell me how I can get Bocchan's body to an adult form…" Sebastian leans forward, leaving only a marginal space between their faces.

_Bocchan would get angry if I ruined the mansion…_ Sebastian thinks to himself.

Mind jumbled from Sebastian close proximity, Grell only mumbles hastily, "S-Sebas-chan~!"

Turning away, Sebastian calls over his shoulder while flicking his hand out distraughtly, "It seems you aren't interested…"

"No! Wait! Sebas-chan~!" Grell shouts after him, reaching out for him dramatically.

_This damned shinigami… He'd be useless dead since he couldn't tell me… How troublesome._ Sebastian mentally grumbles. "I won't trouble you any further, Grell-san. Please be on your way."

"I'll tell you! Just share with me your… _Secret~_"

Looking back at Grell, Sebastian says, "Oh? How can I be so sure?"

Grell, blushing, shifts his eyes to the floor, keeping them locked on the carpeting as he mumbles, "Anything to learn more about Sebas-chan…"

"Then…" Sebastian mutters. He continues, whispering in Grell's ear, "_Ciel _and I… We are _lovers_."

As if Sebastian kicked him across the hallway, Grell flung himself against the wall with a horrified expression.

"Sebas-chan, you…!" Then, crying unattractively with snot running down his nose, Grell sobs, "I _hate _you, Sebas-chan! I won't tell you! Go to _him_ if you really must know! But don't expect anything from me!" Grell slams his body against the window, jumping down the opened space in the wall and disappearing into the dark depths of early morning when the sun has yet to break over the horizon.

_That takes care of one thing… But…_ Sebastian sighs, "I must visit _that_ person… I once scoffed at Claude for doing such outrageous things for Ciel, but… I find myself following the same fate."

Breathing lamentingly, Sebastian continues towards the kitchen to make a meal for Ciel before setting out for that place _he_ resides in.


End file.
